<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Embarrassed Nude Femmy by PastebunAnon</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23901679">Embarrassed Nude Femmy</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/PastebunAnon/pseuds/PastebunAnon'>PastebunAnon</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Zootopia (2016)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Breast Fucking, Embarrassment, F/F, Face-Fucking, Femmy Cormo, Oral Sex, Public Nudity, Rule 63</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-04-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 17:40:19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,001</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23901679</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/PastebunAnon/pseuds/PastebunAnon</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Femmy is locked out, and missing her top, will she survive the embarrassment of needing help?</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Betty/Remmy Cormo (Zootopia: Pack Street)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>10</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Embarrassed Nude Femmy</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Come on Femmy they said, it'll be alright they said." Femmy grumbled angrily to herself outside of her door, kicking it bitterly. "Oh it's summer and you're sheared, a bathing suit will be great to cool off they said!" She muttered a little louder this time, giving it a shove with her elbow in vain. This was not the kind of day that she had been expecting, not only had she managed to forget her keys inside of her apartment when she was going out,she hadn't even meant to lock the stupid door in the first place and her feeble attempts to get back in or find a fire escape has only ended in the thin strand of fabric on the back of her suits top tearing... And that was what made her the most pissed off of all, she was stuck out in this fucking hallway, just waiting for someone to show up, and for her real torture to begin, because she knew that no matter who it was they'd have something snide to say, some remark about the predicament she was in... She almost wished it would be Charlie, she'd talk shit but at least she could get her back inside the apartment easily, instead of being just trapped out here in underwear all damn day.</p><p>She sat and waited, initially keeping her arms crossed against her chest to keep her cleavage out of view, but as she waited and waited her arms grew tired, and eventually she was inclined to just sit and wait, no longer really giving a hell, thudding her head back against the door in boredom as she occasionally glanced down at her phone to see the time, she knew she could always text or call someone, but that would make her embarrassment come even faster, and she was damn sure that whoever she'd text would tell the entire Pack in an instant, and she'd have to deal with a crowd of gawking instead of just one person... hopefully. She glanced down at her phone and practically wanted to chuck it, an hour? She'd been fucking stuck out here for an HOUR? She had to stifle her yelling into the side of her arm as she said fuck it, and got up. She went down the hallway again for what must've been the fifth time already and began POUNDING on the doors, even if no one was home, maybe someone would fucking hear, she was tired of sitting out here, tired of being half naked, and tired of being hot in the un air conditioned hallway, the warm spring air only made her temper want to flare up more and more.</p><p>She heard a laugh behind her "What are you doing outside Fluf- Oh." Betty's voice cut off as Femmy turned around to face the incredulous gaze of the wolf who appeared to be blushing ever so slightly at the accidental show she was getting, the shopping bags in her arms going ever so slightly limp as she asked blankly "Uh... what are you doing?". The sheep's temper flared as she walked up to the staring wolf and began yelling unintentionally loud "What the hell does it LOOK like I'm doing? I'm locked out of my apartment half naked, I'm not just standing out here to look good or to be your punching bag, why is it that every- Where are you going?" Her rant quickly cut off by the wolf walking past her to her door and unlocking it "Get in." Betty said bluntly as the threw her bags down onto the ground inside "Oh no no no, I want back into MY apartment so I can get dressed! Help me get in!" She said while gesturing her arms down the hall to her own doorway, her yelling and moving having the unfortunate side effect of making her boobs bounce every time she'd do it. "Alright, first off, stop doing that, you're gonna knock somebody out with those" Betty said while trying to fight back a snicker before continuing "And SECONDLY, I'm not kicking in your damn door or picking your lock, wait for Al to get home for work in, what, an hour? So either get inside and shut up or wait out here. Your choice."</p><p>Femmy crossed her arms as she sat down onto Betty's couch, watching the wolf as she put away the groceries into her cupboards, tapping a hoof impatiently against the armrest of it "You wouldn't happen to have anything I could wear, do you?" she asked even though she knew the obvious answer, and then promptly received it following a scoff from the now obviously amused wolf "Why would you think I'd have a shirt in your size? I could probably fit three of you in just one of my shirts" Femmy rolled her eyes and sighed, leaning back against the couch, trying to make the time go as fast as possible "Besides, it's not like you have anything I don't see on myself on a daily basis Cormo, it's not like you're going to embarrass me." Betty said with a smile, obviously enjoying this predicament now that she had her inside and was able to tease her freely. Femmy sat up angrily "Hey! This your fault partially too! You and Avo told me that this would keep me cooler this year" Betty laughed "Well, that part is true, you don't smell like an entire gym's worth of sweat yet, and how were WE supposed to know you'd manage to rip it on the first day... Speaking of which, how did you even manage that? We got this off of Pandora for you, the clothes she sells don't tend to last this shortly" Femmy folded her arms and scowled "I don't wanna talk about it." "Come on, it can't have been that bad, Marty managed to rip his pants once by sitting on the remote downstairs, I doubt you'll have topped that" "I got it caught on my door knob while trying to slip a piece of paper between the door alright?" Femmy said with a huff... and flopped back into the couch once she heard the wolf laugh.</p><p>"Bad news Fluff, I guess I'm stuck with you for a couple of more hours" Femmy heard Betty say as she flopped her phone down next to her on the couch and sat down, placing her feet up on the coffee table in front of them and lighting a cigarette, all in about ten seconds. "Uh... Why?" Femmy said as she groaned internally, her face reading the annoyance she was feeling "Al is taking V out to dinner and won't be home til later, so I guess I'm babysitting you until then." Betty said with a smirk as the sheep got up off the couch and stomped her feet against the ground "Hey, I can take care of myself perfectly fine, thank you very much!" Betty rolled her eyes and laid her head back against the headrest "Cormo, if that was true, you'd be home, not half naked, and I wouldn't have to be watching your tits bounce around all over my living room" Femmy placed her hooves on her hips and walked closer to her, her annoyance reaching it's peak, she was so tired of this "Then stop looking at them! God, it's not like I'm wearing a sign that says 'Oggle my tits please!', This isn't the thrill of my day either!". Betty smirked "If you're that self conscious and need something to wear, there's a grocery store bag in the kitchen you can wear if you poke a head hole into it!"</p><p>Femmy had had it, the heat of the day, how pissed off she was, and the constant teasing had finally come to a head, and she probably gave Betty the real surprise of her day as she jumped onto the couch, onto her lap and before the wolf had time to get out more then a "What the fuck?" had pressed her face right into her cleavage, although it wasn't the biggest, she was still alrightly stacked for a sheep and gave her more then enough room to shut the wolf up for a few moments, before feeling a paw grab hold of the scruff of her neck, pulling her down slightly "What the FUCK is wrong with you? If you wanna fucking play rough, I can whoop your ass!" And in a quick movement to prove her point, Betty quickly grabbed hold of the sheeps exposed, sheared rear and pulled her down into her much more ample canine bosom, Betty's paws giving her rear short but hard smacks as she was held in place, angrily yelling at the top of her lungs, only muffled swears managing to get out over the sound of Betty's... moaning? She was fucking enjoying this? Femmy used all of her strength to pull her face back enough to get a sentence out "I wouldn't have done that if I had known you were gonna fucking enjoy it!" Betty could only give the grin of someone who had beaten her at her own game as she said "Well, now you know I like mutton fluff."</p><p>Nowhere in her wildest dreams had she imagined she'd be spending the time at Betty's this way, but she sure as hell wasn't complaining, after her smart ass little quip, Betty had quickly grabbed hold of her legs and bent her over the arm rest of the couch and pulled her tight shorts down, giving her free reign to that perfectly sheared ass, as well as joining the sheep in the nudity since because she "Couldn't let you have ALL the fun", and before she knew it, she had the wolfs very skilled and very eager tongue licking and teasing at her rear, kissing all over her cheeks and everywhere in between, the noises coming out of her mouth were somewhere in between confused bleats and moans, all she knew was that this felt good, and any ramifications from this could be dealt with later, she squeaked as she felt Betty's paws reach up from her rear to her breasts, cupping hold of them and squeezing roughly, pulling on her body as the wolf was given free access to all of the sheep's juices. Just as she was starting to feel really good, the lapping stopped and Betty pulled away, grabbing hold of her and pressing her flat down onto the couch, she had only a moment to prepare for what was coming before that big, plump wolf ass sat down atop of her, her hooves flailing wildly as she searched for something to grip onto, eventually coming to rest around Betty's stomach, thankful at least that she had given her enough room to breathe freely "Wanna get lippy with me huh after I let you in Cormo? Now you get to see what happens." Femmy made a mental note to herself to talk like this more to her as she began to lick away, the taste intoxicatingly perfect, the scent like every part of Betty condensed into one thing. She licked away as fast as possible, and was given more incentive to by the fingers gently teasing at her own dripping wetness.</p><p>This seemed to go on for what felt like a blissful eternity, before there mutual attention moved to every part of one another, what was at first revenge for snarkiness had turned into unexpectedly passionate, sex, the kisses that Femmy gave to Betty's mouth and tits, and vice versa seemed to only prove this and as they began to kiss one another, pressing their bodies up against each other as Betty held her up against her chest in a perfectly warm hug and embrace, Femmy realized something with a contented sigh: Maybe she didn't want to go home tonight after all, and from the strength of the paw now groping at her behind, she was sure that Betty agreed too.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>